


I've always had a soft spot for homicidal maniacs

by actualmarveltrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Loki was bored, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmarveltrash/pseuds/actualmarveltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had it all. A life away from Thor, Odin under his thumb, All of Asgard at his beck and call. But was it enough? Loki suffered from a lack of mischief. One disguise and a recruitment from Shield later he was back in the game. Darcy was just a lowly assistant at Shield. Only because she knew too much of course. Lets give the idiot assistant to the new guy.<br/>I changed the title guys! It used to be midgardians are so entertaining<br/>This is going to be strange guys, bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've always had a soft spot for homicidal maniacs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, this is my first fic. Don't kill me. This is just a short chapter for now anyways let me know if i should continue or not i probably will anyways but hey, i warned ya.  
> I changed the title!!! used t

Loki was bored. He sat on the throne of Asgard like he had always wanted and it was utterly uneventful. They very rarely had any challengers and when they did they were dispatched of quickly. No one suspected he was masquerading as Odin, and sometimes he even forgot he was Loki. What an awful thought.  
How droll to be Odin. Loki needed a change. What did he do in his youth when he was restless? Battle? Mischief? Annoy Thor? With Thor on Midgard almost all of his normal entertainment was gone. Was Thor an annoying buffoon? Absolutely. While he disliked him he still missed nettling his bro-  
Not brother. Never his brother. Thanks to Odin. He clenched his hand, the new decision made. Teleporting off Asgard he placed a double on the throne. He arrived in a ice cave, deep below the surface of Jötunheim. He let the Odin guise fade from his form and stared at the gold stasis chamber where he kept the man himself. Loki leaned down, oh how he hated him. He brought his hand up to the top of the bed to touch a small button. The gold light vanished and Odin’s eyes shot open. He grabbed Loki by the cuff of his shirt,  
“Loki,” he growled, “I thought you dead, had you not surprised me I would still be ruling Asgard.”  
Loki rolled his eyes and put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.  
“Truly father, I have no desire to rule. Not that you will remember this moment otherwise, but you are an old man and a fool. Soon you will meet your end, not by my hand, but you will meet it.”  
Odin released Loki. The words oddly echoed what Thor had said to him. He knew his end would come, the words Loki spoke were almost prophetic.  
Loki decided that this little meeting would be over. He placed his hand over Odins head and he fell asleep once more. He erased the recent memories and replaced them with new ones. The new memories echoed what Loki had experienced so there would be no time loss gap. He smiled as he finished, happy to be free of the burden. Strange how something one can work towards for a thousand years be the thing they despise the most. Loki disappeared, then took hold of Odins arms. They returned to Asgard and he left Odin on the throne. Invisibly he woke Odin up.  
Loki looked through his mind, the old man simply thought he had taken a short nap.  
Now, Loki decided. To Midgard. 

Three Months Later

Darcy Lewis was having a bad day. First she had nearly been run over by a taxi, second she had spilt her coffee in said taxi, and now she was being yelled at by non other than Nick Motherfucking Fury.  
What an asshole. All she did was make one teensy mistake. She hadn't intended to taze that member of the board, but how was she supposed to know who that guy was. He was getting a little too close for comfort and handsy at the bar. What was a girl gonna do? Fury actually had a vein popping out near his temple. Gross.  
“Give it a rest Nick, you’re going to pop a vein.”  
Saved by the bell. A bell named Tony Stark. Thank fucking god. She grinned at Stark,  
“You should have seen the spittle fly out of his mouth, I think he actually got to the back wall.” 

Fury glared at them.  
“I understand why you tased him but don’t fucking do it again,” Fury snapped and strode away leaving her and Tony in the conference room. 

“So man of iron whats cookin, good lookin?” Darcy said grabbing a compact to check her makeup for spittle abrasion.  
Stark raised an eyebrow in question.  
“I tased the guy because he was getting handsy at franks.” She answered guessing thats what he was looking at her all judgey about. He laughed,  
“I believe it, you should have seen the way he was looking at Romanov in her catsuit. If he stared any harder at her ass he might've hurt himself.”  
Darcy laughed and put her compact away, she looked fabulous anyways.  
She was about to make a joke but the words died on her lips when red lights started flashing. They locked eyes and she raised an eyebrow.  
“Suit up kid, something wicked this way comes.”  
“I’m older than you!” he muttered already out the door.  
Whatever it was time for her to find Jane anyways. She took the elevator down into the sub levels where Jane worked, Thor was there.  
“Hey big guy, shouldn’t you be up there swinging your hammer at the bad people.”  
“My place is here, protecting my Jane.” he said looking like a determined golden retriever. Jane looked dangerously like she was going to swoon. Barf.  
“We’ll be fine just go see whats up. Theres a very slim chance they would actually come down here, no one comes down here. I’ll lock this level to be extra careful.” Jane said practically then stood up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. Double barf. Those two were so sweet it made Darcy feel like she had a cavity. Thor strode to the elevator. He smiled when the doors slid shut. Jane went to tablet thingy on the wall and tapped in a code. When she was done another panel slid in front of the elevator.  
“So hows your day?” Jane asked going to sit at her desk.  
“It’s been pretty shitty actually, I spilt my coffee, and you know how much I need my caffeine fix." Darcy said then sat on the desk. She told Jane about how the guy she tased was actually a member of the board. It was his fault anyways. Jane went back to work on her computer, and Darcy started playing a game on her phone. Eventually the red lights went away, and the panel slid off the elevator.  
“I guess its safe now? I’m going up, see ya girlie.” Darcy said hopping off the desk. Jane looked absorbed in whatever she was reading anyways. She rode the elevator up to the main level and almost walked right into Steve Rogers spangled ass.  
“Oops sorry cap whats going on?” she asked. He seemed distracted looking down a hallway.  
“New member, he’s a wild card though, they picked him up in Norway. Apparently he’s been cutting a swath through some of our biggest threats for the past three months.”  
Darcy looked surprised,  
“There are criminals in Norway? Who even lives there.”  
Steve wasn’t listening anymore and she peered around him to get a look at the new member. He was wearing all black and had several knives strapped to his legs, almost reminding her of a male black widow, but thats where the similarities ended. He had long black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. His features were sharp and he had a square jaw. His brown eyes were almost… smug? No she must be reading that wrong. She totally checked him out, he was cut in that lithe way. But hot damn was he attractive, like in that rugged and in charge spank me kind of way. Anyways she was having all sorts of naughty thoughts about him when he looked up directly into her eyes. They held a strange amount of humor. He scanned her up in down which made her glad she decided to wear this sexy pencil skirt today. When their eyes met again they still held a trace of humor but also heat. Hmm, she would have to have a chat with this new guy. Suddenly she heard Starks metallic voice behind her,  
“Off limits Darce, this ones dangerous.”  
She jumped,  
“Jesus Tony you cant just sneak up behind people.”  
He snorted, “This thing weighs a ton I couldn’t sneak even if i wanted too.”  
She looked back at the new mystery man and he was standing directly in front of her talking to Steve.  
“An honor to meet you captain,” She heard him speak as he shook Steve’s hand. Christ on a cracker he had an english accent she was so fucked.  
“Nice to meet you too,” Steve said with a smile. Mr. sexy pants looked to her next,  
“And who might you be?” He said with that amazing voice and a little more than friendly smile. Before she could answer a red metal hand came out from behind her and grabbed his hand,  
“I’m Tony Stark, nice to see you pal, who are you?” he said. Darcy laughed. The man just smirked and looked at Darcy when he spoke.  
“I’m Luke. Luke Smith.”


End file.
